The conference will promote sharing of knowledge between established investigators and early-career scientists in the fields of aging and cardiovascular disease for the purpose of elucidating the links between age and heart disease and providing a foundation for discovery and development of therapeutic approaches to disease prevention and management. Industry representation in the conference will allow for interaction between basic scientists and industry speakers that will highlight the translational applications of research on the biology of aging in cardiovascular diseases. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goals of this conference are to assess current knowledge of fundamental mechanisms of aging and cardiovascular disease and to identify novel diagnostic and therapeutic advances in these areas, so as to improve the health and well- being of the elderly.